Mr and Mrs Beard's reconciliation
by vany1610
Summary: After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through. 3x06 'Mash Off'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation **  
>Author: <strong>vany1610**  
>Rating: <strong>T (cause I have no idea how to rate fics)**  
>Pairing: <strong>Santofsky friendship**  
>Genre: <strong>friendship/hurt/comfort**  
>Spoilers: <strong>3x06 Mash Off**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Sadly not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**A/N:** My first Glee-fic. A Santofsky fic, cause I really miss the adorable bearded couple and there are not nearly enough fics about them. I want to say sorry for all the grammar and/or spelling errors in advance.

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

Some days Dave thinks that leaving McKinley High was the best thing that ever happened to him. It's like the whole last year was erased. Of course he still remembers it, but the people around him don't know the Dave Karofsky from last year.

At his new school he isn't known as the Karofsky, the homophobic bully, who tormented the only outed gay kid into changing schools. Neither as Karofsky, the beret-wearing bodyguard, who talks the gay kid into changing back to school, because know he is going to protect him. And thankfully he isn't known as Karofsky, the Prom King who runs away crying from his Prom because he wouldn't dance with said gay kid.

Considering that everything he was known for at McKinley is somehow linked to Kurt it is no surprise that by the end of the year the rumor mill was in full spin. Actually in retrospect, it is surprising that the rumors didn't start sooner.

Now the people who actually pay attention to him, know him as Dave, the new kid who is real good as math and a great football player. The teacher and his classmates seem to actually like him and the guys at the football team included him like an old friend.

Dave is one of the last ones in the locker room, when Robert and Jimmy storm back into it after leaving like twenty minutes ago. They stop and stare at him, while he stares back up at them forgetting his still untied shoelaces.

"Dave, come on!", Robert finally speaks with an annoyed tone. "What are you doing in here?"

Dave has no idea where Robert is going with this and the fact that Jimmy is grinning like a lunatic is not reassuring.

"Getting dressed?", Dave answers unsure.

Robert now looks at Dave, like he is the most retarded person on earth and Jimmy is beaming and nearly jumping up and down beside his friend. For Dave it is still a mystery how the most pessimistic and the most optimistic guy are the best friends.

He met Jimmy on his first day and instantly understood that this guy is the nicest person he ever met. Always smiling he showed Dave around school and by lunch he felt like he already knew Jimmy's whole life story. By the end of the day he finally was introduced to Robert, who Jimmy just wouldn't stop talking about until the point that Dave was inclined to think that they were a couple. It took two weeks for Dave to actually see Robert smiling for the first time.

"Hurry the fuck up then!" Robert rolls his eyes and starts trowing Dave's things into his back.

Finally Jimmy states: "There is a super hot girl waiting at your car!"

This information causes two reactions. Complete confusion from Dave and sudden interest from the remaining boys in the locker room.

Dave doesn't know how he got from the locker room onto the parking lot, but he knows that something is very wrong when he sees that the _super hot girl_ is in fact Santana.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**A/N 1.:** Oh my god! All these alerts, who would've guessed! Well, definitely not me!

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

**Chapter 2**

It is probably the worst day of Santana's life. Well, the worst day so far. Everything was going so well for her. Coach Sylvester made her Head Cheerleader. Her new Glee Club, the Troubletones appreciate her talent. And most importantly she is finally dating Brittany. Of course she is not flaunting the relationship with a girl around. She still lives in Lima after all.

Now everything is going downhill because of Finn. Finn and his big mouth. She's not delusional enough to think that nobody knew about her. But she didn't think that anybody, at least from the Glee Club would announce it in a middle of a hallway.

Now this weird politician is going to out her on television and everybody is going to know. Not only the students, who already might suspect it, will get confirmation. The whole town including her family, who has no idea, will know that she's a lesbian.

It's the middle of the day and Santana is really freaking out. When she left Coach Sylvester's office the best she could think of was hiding. Now she is sitting under the bleachers and has no idea what she's supposed to do. She can't go home right now and see her parents when she has no idea how they are going to react when they're going to see the campaign.

She needs to talk to someone. And by that she definitely doesn't mean Coach Sylvester, who is always tearing her down, Mr. Schue, who can't even solve his own problems. And Mr. Hummel seems like a nice guy but she met him probably twice. There is no basic for an intense talk about her feelings.

Of course there is Brittany. Santana truly loves her, but let's be serious. Brittany would probably tell her, that now that everybody knows about her, Santana turned into some kind of mythical creature. And so Santana, the "who-knows-what-Brittany-is-coming-of-with-now" and Brittany, the "bicorn" can live happily ever after in a land full of rainbows, fondue and chocolate-pooping cats.

Second on her imaginary list of people who could understand are Kurt and Blaine. She doesn't know about Warbler-Boy but Santana doesn't think that his closet was any less made of glass than Kurt's. Kurt officially came out with sixteen, at a time when anybody around him already knew for years. And Blaine's bow-ties, that he obviously can only afford by not buying socks anymore, don't actually scream straight. So she is not sure if they can get her fear, but they are the best she can think of.

Cause sure as hell she isn't consider Rachel with her gay dads. First she is Finn's girlfriend and second she is annoying and would surely find a way to make the whole situation about her.

Santana is considering searching for Kurt, when she remembers. Last year they thought that the scared closeted teen would like to talk to them about his sexuality on a stairwell with passing people. And not to forget that Kurt, wanted the still closeted teen to come out at a room full of the people he's fearing at Prom. Kurt and Blaine would probably tell her that the situation she's in right now is for the best.

But Dave will understand. How could she forget Dave Karofsky? He is the only one who can get her right now. His fear of being outed was so big that he even transferred. He knows what she's feeling.

After getting confirmation from her cousin at West Lima High that the football team has practice, she leaves her security spot, gets in her car and is on her way.

When Santana arrives at the parking lot there are already some guys leaving the building. Dave is nowhere in sight so she decides to wait at his car she remembers from the times he picked her up for their dates.

Once the boys see her, they subtly start lingering. It is totally believable that they hang out on the school parking lot after practice. Rolling her eyes at their behavior she doesn't see the two guys who approached her until they talk.

"Hey, can we help you?", asks one tall guy with a genuine smile. By 'we' he obviously means himself, the scowling boy behind him and the rest of the guys who suddenly appeared to have found the ability to walk and are coming nearer.

Putting up her best smile, Santana finally says: "Yeah, well I'm looking for my friend Dave!"

Suddenly there is a lot of movement in the group, some guys are coming nearer and start asking her a lot of questions and the boy who talked to her grabs the scowling one and sprints back into school.

After like 10 minutes of talking to the boys, who definitely have no game (cause seriously who asks a girl in a cheerleading outfit if she is a cheerleader), Dave appears in the door and freezes, when he recognizes her.

TBC

**A/N 2.: **I hope you liked it and thanks for the future reviews ;) ! Please continue reading, cause in the next chapter they are finally going to talk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

**Chapter 3**

During their brief relationship Dave got to know Santana in a whole new way. Like nearly the whole school, he thought thought that there is only one side to her. Everybody at least once had an encounter with Santana, the bitch, whose favorite hobby is tearing people down. He was really surprised when he realized that there is so much more to her. In hindsight it is not astounding at all, since he knows what it is like to be hiding his true self behind a wall build of lies and fear.

However on his way to his car, flanked by a babbling Jimmy and Robert, who for once is not looking stoic, but quite curious, Dave recognizes the Santana that is waiting for him. It is the vulnerable Santana.

He got the first glance at her softer side in the coffee shop when she indicated to be a lesbian. But it was after the 'Born This Way' performance, that she didn't hide her feelings when they were alone. They silently drove to his house for planning their campaign, and in his room she finally she broke down started talking about her weird LEBANESE shirt, that Brittany made her, how much she loves her, while hating her an the same time because Brittany can't understand that she isn't ready to come out. After that they spent enough time together for him to know when she's been crying.

The smile she put on her face while talking to the guys, who mysteriously didn't left after practice like all the other days, doesn't fool him.

"Hi, Dave! I was waiting for you!", she tells him, when he finally reaches his car.

He is a little taken aback when he recognizes her genuine smile. This right there is not Santana, who blackmailed him into a relationship, this is Santana at the end of the year, when they turned their farce into a wary friendship.

"What are you doing here?", Dave asks while wondering how long the guys will be lingering around before realizing that they are being real obvious.

"Well, right now I'm talking to your friends." She grins at the group, who beam back at her like they have seen a pretty girl. "And I must say that you really improved your circle of friends. Still a bunch of jocks, but at least nice ones."

He glares at her. "You know what I mean."

"Come on Dave." Andrew scolds him, without taking the eyes from Santana's bare legs. "Santana took the long journey to come to visit you and you're being mean."

Dave is wondering how a 20 minute ride from McKinley can be considered a long journey, when one of the guys asks the inevitable question.

"She's your girlfriend?"

Since Dave doesn't know Santana's intentions for the visit, he looks at her and waits for her to reply. He sure hopes that she doesn't have another plan for him playing her boyfriend. As much as he sometimes liked her last year, being her boyfriend was not great at all.

"Oh no, we're just friends!" She laughs, but he recognizes a little insecurity at the word 'friends'.

So, no fake-boyfriend-idea. That's a relief. Dave watches her flirting and joke with the guys for some more minutes, but then she pushes herself from the car and straightens her skirt. The guy's eyes are glued to this motion.

"Boys it was great talking to you, but now I have to steal Dave. We're going to the movies."

Dave knows remembers what that means. They are going to the parking lot of the old drive-in theater to talk, like old times. Obviously other students who drive there, don't use the parking lot for talking. Santana calls it _Lima's Lovers' Lane_.

Quickly Dave says goodbye to his teammates before they can ask him what movie they are going to see, but they still manage to hand Santana some phone numbers. On the way he wonders about the strange look Robert was giving him, while leaving.

Shortly after parking his car, Santana jumps on his passenger seat.

"So, how are …?", he starts asking when Santana's not showing any indication to start talking.

She interrupts him: "I was outed!"

It takes a moment for him to take in the information, but then he gets the dimension of it. Not only her greatest fear came true. It is what he feared most of his Senior Year and what he still fears on bad days.

"What happened?", he finally asks.

TBC

**A/N:** Did I promised that they are going to talk? Well, they exchanged words. Next chapter we're hopefully coming to the point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**A/N 1: **Thanks for the lovely reviews and all the alerts.

**A/N 2: **Sorry for the delay, but I was gone for the weekend, my inspiration didn't come back with me, I hadn't time to post and [insert silly excuse]. Really I just had a lazy, hanging out on the couch and doing nothing phase. I hope you still continue reading.

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

**Chapter 4**

When Dave comes nearer, Santana isn't so sure if tracking Dave down at his new school was a good idea. What did she expect? They haven't talked o each other since he told her he was transferring. Certainly she didn't expect a scene where he sees her and then they run towards each other in slow-motion and embrace in tears of joy. However she also didn't expect him to look so defensive.

Of course he doesn't seem happy to see her. He transferred into a safe haven, where nobody knows the shit he pulled last year and here she is. From his point of view it probably looks like she is storming into his new life, packed with the all baggage he left behind.

After his suspicious questions what she's doing there, half an hour from Lima, Santana wonders the same. Having a emotional breakdown and running of in the middle of the day to talk to her ex-boyfriend/beard, she hasn't talked to in three months. That's not something she would normally do.

Why did she not wait an hour or so to go to his house to talk to him in private? Now she's confronted by his new friends who start seriously hitting on her after she denies a relationship with Dave. Santana broke up the contact with him after yelling for like ten minutes straight and here he is after three months, waiting to see if she wants to restart their charade. That is one more moment that she sees that Dave is the really good guy.

He even follows her to _Lima's Lovers Lane_, without demanding an explanation. Santana takes a quick look at the parking lot, before entering Dave's car. In bright daylight the parking lot looks even more rundown and scary than during the night, when nobody would be surprised if a hooked guy would start killing off teenagers. She wonders what it would take Lima to restore it, because it's really a sad sight. Maybe that's one point on Coach Sylvester's opponent's to-do-list, when he won the election.

"So, how are …?", Dave starts talking, while Santana is imagining what could improve Lima's hot spot for teenage make-outs and starting teen pregnancies.

She's not up for smalltalk anymore. "I was outed!", she blurts out and finally looks at him.

In another situation his reaction would be quite funny. First he stops mid sentence, his mouth hanging open. Then he looks at her with a blank expression until the information sinks in. She can't believe that nearly nobody found out his secret, when Dave is unable to keep his feelings from showing on his face. Right now she sees confusion, fear, anger, compassion and what she calls his Dave-is-a-softie-look.

"What happened?", he finally asks. Santana is sure he would deny it, but she clearly hears a little whimper in his voice. Great, her life is ruined and he is nearly crying.

"Fetus-Face happened!", she replies. Dave's confused expression leads her to get annoyed at him. She came to him to talk, probably find a solution and bash on Finn. Her intention was not to explain Dave every single bit of information. "Finn 'Fetus-Face' Hudson? You know I call him that."

Santana can feel him rolling his eyes, while looking out the window. "I can't even keep track on the nicknames you gave me."

"Maybe you were hit one to many times on the head."

Maybe Finn was right about her. She always lashes out. She is a coward. She can't even talk to the person who knows everything about her, without getting defensive. It's not Dave's fault and here she is, instead of talking about her problems they are starting to fight, because she can't stop pushing away the people who might help her.

The tears are creeping their way back, when he softly repeats the question. "Santana, what happened?"

"He told me in the middle of a crowded hallway to come out of the closet. And that I'm in love with Brittany. And now some guy who is running against Coach Sylvester and Kurt's dad talks about me being a lesbian in his campaign. Everybody is going to know now. My parents, mi abuela, the whole fucking town!"

If Santana wasn't so busy pouring her heart out, she would've been disgusted by herself. Besides whining like Rachel after not getting a solo, she obviously looks terrible. It's good that Dave saw her quite too many times sobbing like a baby, so that he isn't disgusted by her running nose, her swollen red eyes and her uncontrolled gasping.

"Here!" Dave is still a professional dealing with Santana crying. He gives her a tissue (she still hasn't figured out where he always finds one) and gently puts a hand on her trembling shoulder. Then he waits the necessary 10 minutes until she blows her nose, without mentioning that every time she sounds like a freaking elephant, and until she composes herself.

When she turns towards him, he finally speaks. "Why would he do that?"

"Cause he wants to win the election, dumbass! Did you hear what I said? The important part is that everybody is going to know now."

"I was talking about Finn. And yes I heard you! But I really don't know what to say about that.", he shrugs.

He looks at her and she stares back, until she realizes that he is completely honest with her. He doesn't know what to say.

"Great, Dave! Thanks for your help!"

What has she thought, coming to talk to him. His stay in the cozy closet consist of having tea with Mr Tumnus. Of course he can't help her, so she tries to leave the car.

"Wait! Come on, don't be like that!" He grabs her arm before she can leave. "We can't change anything about you getting outed, but we can try to understand how it happened and then we can plan what we are going to do next about it."

His use of the 'we' stops her. It's not comforting to say that there is nothing to change about her situation, but his apparent willingness to help her puzzles her.

"So Tana, why did Finn out you in a hallway.", he asks after she settles back in her seat.

"Cause he's un cabrón. And a stupid one at that." She angrily crosses her arms over her chest.

After a minute of him waiting for her to tell what really happened and her attempt to ignore his raised eyebrow and doubtful look, he says: "Okay, but Finn doesn't seems like the guy to just out someone. After all he's Kurt's stepbrother. So I'm wondering what caused the declaration of your sexuality in a public place."

"Maybe I provoked him a little." Santana admits quietly.

"Really?" Santana briefly considers punching him, because Dave doesn't make an effort to seem surprised by her confession. "How?"

"It was nothing! I'm always making fun of him. And it's no mystery that he isn't well-toned, that he is a bad dancer and a mediocre singer. And he always claims to be a good leader but he's always nearly trying to choke Warbler-Boy with one of this hideous bow-ties. But on the other side he's a mentor to Irish-Boy, who wanted to sleep with Brittany by pretending to be a leprechaun."

She hates herself when she starts rambling.

"You definitely have to explain the leprechaun thing later. However I think you just pushed Finn over the edge. Don't glare at me, I'm not defending him."

"Well, it sure seems like you are! And he isn't that sensitive. I've been insulting him since middle school and suddenly he can't take it anymore?"

"I think he is not sure about his future and hearing all his flaws was to much. He isn't a good enough football player for a college team and like you said he isn't a good performer to get into an arts program. He is kinda desperate about his future."

Santana curiously watches him fidgeting on the steering-wheel. How did her supposed pity party turned into Dave Karofsky of all people to throw one for Finn instead.

"Are you in love with Finn Hudson?"

"What? No! What is wrong with you?" Dave's shocked are-you-kidding-me-face is the most entertaining thing Santana has ever seen. Probably behind trying to be subtle about checking out guys.

"Well, its the only explanation. You left school but you still keep track on the boy you like. It's okay, I'm not going to judge you for it!"

"Don't be ridiculous! Azimio told me."

Well, that doesn't explain anything. Last time she checked Azimio was pissed at Dave for leaving McKinley and didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

TBC

**A/N 3: **I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. But it's nearly midnight and I can't improve it for the love of god.

**A/N 4: **I don't know if it was me, but I think that this weeks episode was really disappointing. I can't even point out what was terrible about it but it's my overall feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**A/N 1: **Sorry for delay! And enjoy!

**A/N 2:** Amazing episode this week was amazing!

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

**Chapter 5**

"You're talking to Azimio?", she asks disbelieving.

Dave doesn't know why she seems to be so surprised. "Well, yeah!"

"Seriously? From all the people you could keep in touch with from McKinley you chose Azimio?"

Great now she's turned into angry Santana. How did the conversation turned from her unplanned outing into her staring out of the window ignoring him, while simultaneous glaring at him through the reflection.

She constantly talked about the Berry girl being a drama queen like no other, but Dave is pretty sure Santana could earn the title with a little more effort.

"Don't be jealous, Santana! You were my number one choice, but when I told you I was transferring you started yelling at me in Spanish and then hung up on me. After you didn't answered my numerous calls I stopped trying."

Seems like Santana remembers the call in question. Her glare softens a little, probably because she recalls what she said. Lucky for her Dave only got half the things she said, there was a lot of talk about going 'All Lima Heights' on him and a lot of phrases he's pretty sure she made up. However he's not telling her that his Spanish is mediocre, if he's lucky, and lets her have some remorse about the names she called him.

"And where does Azimio come in? Did he comfort you when I blew you off?", she snarls still glaring. But at least she's glaring directly at him now.

"It's true that I didn't really wanted to keep contact with anybody." He shrugs. "Too much bad memories, you know!"

Santana's look softens a little.

"Then one day into the first month of school, Z came over and starts yelling at me for leaving him alone at the shithole, known as McKinley, that everything sucks, that the puckheads think they are the big deal now and that he's fucking pissed at me for keeping secrets from him!"

"He knew?"

Dave watches her sympathetic face until he realizes what she means.

"No, not that secret! He was talking about the secret of transferring."

"Oh, okay!" Then she snorts disdainful. "Let me guess, then you guys played some video games and now you're best friends again?"

"Not really. I yelled back that they are called secrets because I don't want people to know them, he accuses me of being a bad friend since I know everything about him and won't share, I tell him that he doesn't want to my secrets. Long story short somehow I told him I'm gay!"

He grins at her expression. Mouth hanging open she openly stares at him in surprise. It's not frequently but when Santana is lost for words it is a real sight.

"First I thought he was going to punch me, but then he stormed off. Two days later he he came back with a pizza and the first season of Navy CIS."

"And then like real guys, you never talked about it again?"

"We're okay, cause I'm still Dave and since I'm not dressing funny and listening to 'the music of his oppressors' he can be my friend."

From the corner of his eye, Dave sees her smile a little. This small smile intensifies with his following statement.

"Funny thing is, I'm not allowed to point is, that I'm not allowed to point out guys I like, but he can spend two hours gushing about Mark Harmon."

The light mood lasts about five minutes. They sit in silence until she asks the question he has no answer to.

"What am I going to do now?"

He is in no position of giving her advice. Who is he to tell her what to do? He can barely manage his own life. However he can help her make her own decision.

"What do you want to do?", he asks her carefully.

"First I'm going all Lima Heights on Finn.", she states matter-of-fact.

Dave fights back the urge to roll his eyes. He can try to help her make a good decision, since she doesn't seem to be able to make one on her own.

"I know where you live, Tana. Lima Heights is not the ghetto you make it. You live in a suburban household and your parents are doctors."

"It's still the bad part of Lima!"

"There are no bad parts in Lima. But okay, let's pretend you live in Lima's hood. You clearly missed the lessons they teach there. I heard about your two fights. Against Zizes you had no chance but you couldn't even beat up Fabray!"

And now she's angry again. "So I should forget it and probalby even thank Finn for outing me? Is that what you suggest?"

"Of course not!", Dave quickly assures her. "But before you go on your rampage against Hudson, you probably should do some damage control on your family!"

TBC

**A/N 3: **Next chapter will be the last one, followed by an epilogue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**A/N 1: **Still here and totally embarrassed for the long time.

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

**Chapter 6**

"But before you go on your rampage against Hudson, you probably should do some damage control on your family!", Dave suggests.

"They're gonna hate me!" Santana feels the tears returning. How is she supposed to tell her catholic family that she likes girls. And in particular, that she's in love with her best friend. She's never going to be invited to family gatherings. She's possibly going to be kicked out and disinherited.

"I can go with you. When you tell them." Dave reaches her a tissue and awkwardly pats her knee. "For moral support!"

She nearly burst out laughing at this suggestion. "Yeah, cause that's not obvious at all! My last boyfriend is okay with me being gay. It doesn't take a lot to guess that you're gay too. When they freak out, they might call your dad! And where am I going to stay when they kick me out."

"If they freak out. And if they kick you out I'm already there to help you pack."

Santana has the sudden urge to hit him for his condescending tone. Which is only repressed by her interest. "What about your dad and the gay thing?"

"He obviously already knows."

"What? Are you serious? You came out and didn't tell me?"

Now she is really hitting him. However the damage is minimal -he is taken aback by her angry outburst- so she throws her used tissues at him. His disgusted face is nearly enough to calm her down. How could he have been holding out on her. It's a big thing for him to come out, since they have been talking and came to the conclusion that they weren't going to come out before college.

"I thought you knew," he says while whisking the tissues on the floor, "considering I transferred and all!"

"How would I? And where is the connection with coming out and transferring?"

"Do you think I went to him and just said: 'Hey, Dad! I know I was a terrible person and son last year, but would you let my transfer. The other kids are talking shit about me and there are rumors, that I don't want to discuss.' Be realistic."

Santana is not going to admit it, but he is right. She could have thought about it, but she was too angry and too proud to keep in touch with him, when he announced the transfer. He didn't let her down, she let him down and missed all the changes in his life and now he's still willing to help her.

"He took it kinda good!", he continues with a reassuring smile. "He was relieved my mood swings weren't caused by drugs, wondering if I wanted to go shopping with my sister when she's coming to town and confused about the whole Kurt situation."

"Then you told him that you're in love with Kurt!"

"I'm not!"

Santana sends him her best 'Are you fucking serious'-look, when her phones goes of. It's a text from her mother wondering why she's not home yet and asking what she wants for dinner. Oh, she's going to miss it. But Dave is right she has to tell her parents before the add comes out.

"I have to go."

"Should I come with you!"

"No need to," she sees him beginning to protest. "Don't worry, I'm going to tell them soon. Can I call you then."

"Of course, Tana!" he reaches out and gives her a hug. "Call me whenever you want!"

After some encouraging words from Dave and the promise of her not to kill Finn in his sleep she leaves his car. She's opening the door to her car, when he calls her.

"Hey, Santana! Maybe the Glee Club dedicates a week to you and your coming out!"

She rolls her eyes at him. "The Glee Club isn't that cheesy! Besides I'm a Troubletone now."

With a final look at his confused face she gets in the car, waves at him and drives home. Some people might find it sad, but she is lucky to have Dave Karofsky to be her best friend.

TBC

**A/N 2: **Epilogue is coming soon!


	7. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.**  
>Summary: <strong>After the meeting in Coach Sylvester's office, Santana goes to visit the only person, she thinks might know what she's going through.

**A/N:** Thanks for sticking around and I hope you enjoyed the story.

**Mr. and Mrs. Beard's reconciliation**

**Epilogue**

"... And then Mr Shue, the vest-addicted hypocrite, dragged me to Figgings office to get me expelled. Something about not allowing violence on school grounds, but we all know that he's just afraid that the Troubletones are going to kick the New Direction's ass at Sectionals."

Actually Dave is supposed to be studying with Jimmy and Robert. Instead he's sitting in Jimmy's room listening to Santana, who is telling him some weird story about a new Glee Club she joined, a competition and how she slapped Hudson so hard that he cried like a baby. Dave is inclined to doubt the last fact.

"Suddenly Finn lies about the slap I gave him and now, like you predicted, I have to sit through a week of the Glee Club singing about how great my new lesbianism is. You should have seen Porcelain and Hobbit rapping. It was almost as bad as Kurt's style and his boytoy's bow-ties."

"Isn't this how you handle things? Singing it out?" He would really like to talk it out with Santana, but Jimmy trying to listen in the conversation and Robert's annoyed pen-tapping is really distracting him. "But have you talked to your parents yet?"

Suddenly Santana is very quiet.

"Santana!"

"Don't Santana me! I'm just waiting for the right moment. Oh, crap, I've gotta go! Frankenteen is looking for me, and I'm going to hide!", she says and hangs up.

"So, what was that about?", Jimmy immediately wants to know.

"I thought you dragged me here so we could study?"

"Shut up, Robert!"

Dave really doesn't want to drag more McKinley baggage to his new life than necessary. "It's nothing, Santana just has some problems at school."

Getting back to his seat on the couch and picking up his book, he doesn't miss the look the other two share.

"You think she's transferring too," Jimmy asks excitedly. "Because the cheer squad would love to have the Cheerios Head-Cheerleader on the team!"

"She's not transferring! She's just having a rough time, but it's gonna get better."

"Too, bad!", Robert admits. "It would've been great to have a good cheer squad, so my sister could come home after practice in a good mood for once."

They, at least Dave and Robert, are going back to work, when Jimmy speaks up again. The manic glint in his eyes is worrying Dave.

"Speaking of Rob's siblings. His brother Nate is coming home from college next weekend. You two should totally get coffee."

"Huh?" Now Dave is really confused. "Why?"

"Because," Robert starts looking up from his notes, "Jimmy thinks that two gay guys are automatically destined to date each other."

Dave doesn't even have time to deny the fact that he's gay when Robert and Jimmy start bickering. This is one of the days that Dave is really happy to have left McKinley. Of course he wasn't there for Santana, but now he can help her because he isn't constantly afraid. He doesn't have to deal with hiding at McKinley. Instead he is sitting here with two new friends, who obviously don't have a problem with him being gay. Not everything is great in his life, but it sure as hell is a big improvement from last year.

**The End **


End file.
